Greased
by Future Forensic
Summary: What will happen when Albus wants to put on a school musical to get the students minds off the war that happened last June? All charaters who died in last book are alive EXCEPT VOLDIMORT! Disclamers I DONT OWN ANYTHING! THIS IS FOR ALL CHAPTERS!
1. The Musical

Fan Fiction

Hermione and Severus

Greased

He stood holding the woman of his dreams in his arms and kissed her softly on the lips… "Are you crazy?" Minerva hollered at Albus "Your Crazy!" "No Minerva I'm not crazy I really think it would be a good idea to have the staff and 7th year students put on a musical this year after all that every thin that happened last year. I mean the kids need something to get their minds off of the war that was held here just four months ago." Albus responded calmly "Ok, let's say for argument's sake we do put on this 'musical'. Are you sure this is the right one I mean… (The three Thunder Bird enter) Everyone screamed as the blue light hit three naked butts… really Dumbledore? Do you find that appropriate?" "No not really but you have to admit it is funny." Whatever Albus do as you wish but when it comes time to tell the staff it's all you. "Oh goodie!" Albus replided


	2. Announcing

"Ok we have one last thing to discuss before I dismiss the meeting. Don't look so angry Severus it will only take a second I promise." Albus said smiling like a child on Christmas Albus turned around so his back was to Severus. Sneering Severus flipped Albus the bird causing several people to snicker and a few to just bust up laughing. "What did I miss?" Albus asked confusedly "Nothing" Most everyone replied "Ok anyway I think as well does Minerva..." "HOLD ON NOW I DID NOT AGREE I SAID YOU WERE MAD AS A HATTER!" "Oh alright I think it would be a good idea to maybe put on a musical... you know just to get the children's minds out of the post-war slump." Albus said causing an absolute uprising. "HOLD ON FOR A MINUTE" Screamed the voice of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Hermione Granger. "This just might be a good idea. I know personally the children who lost someone will still be in mourning and I think no I hope for their sake and the sakes of those who care about them that this might be enough to keep them out of depression." "Ok" Pomona sighed "Let's say for argument sake we do decide to do this musical… what would it be?" "Well… it's a muggle creation… um… well… it's um… called Grease" Albus muttered "NO WAY IN HELL!" Hermione cried "" Well, well, well, look who's objecting now" Severus said sarcastically. "What's wrong with Grease Hermione?" Poppy asked sounding confused "It's a high school romance" she responded looking absolutely pissed off. "So" Poppy asked "Oh never mind!"

"Ok" Albus said happily so we are all in agreement… we do Grease! "UGH" They all responded. "Ok so the pairings and Cast I think will be posted in here as soon as possible." And with that Albus left the staffroom whistling happily. _Huh maybe this will be enough to get those two stubborn people together!_ Albus thought even happier than before.


	3. CAST

_Next day: Monday first day of school_

Hermione had always been an early riser, so of course she thought she would be the only one in the staff room this early. She was way off. Apparently Albus had sent out letters to be dropped off in all of the staff's rooms and wake them up to be informed that the Cast had been chosen. Everyone was nervous or excited to see who they were to be in this school's production of Grease, except Hermione and Severus, for neither had noticed their letters as they had both been in the shower.

Hermione entered the staff room to find most all the teachers crammed in one corner and Severus sitting on the couch closest to the fire. Hermione smiled and walked over to Severus and sat down next to him and asked "What's going on over there?" "Apparently Albus has already posted who is with who." Severus replied with his beautiful and lush voice causing Hermione to want to melt. "Oh have you checked who you are yet?" "No" he said curtly. "Oh" She said sounding disappointed. Approximately a minute later a loud eruption of giggles filled the room. The pair looked over toward the annoyingly shrill giggles to see Poppy Rowlanda Minerva and Pomona giggling their butts off. "Well Hell just froze over" Hermione said "Why?" Severus asked "Minerva's giggling" "Oh no now I'm scared." Severus replied. Hermione got up and walked over to Minerva and asked "What are sooo funny girls?" They were still laughing so hard they could not respond so they just handed over a cast sheet.

_**Order of appearance **_it said on the top

Sandy-Hermione Granger

Danny-Severus Snape

Doody- Sirius Black

Sonny- Harry Potter

Putzie- Remus Lupin

Kenickie-Draco Malfoy

Frenchy-Poppy Pomfery

Rizzo- Rowlanda Hooch

Jan- Aurora Sinistra

Marty-Madam Rosmerta

_**OTHER**_

Mrs. Murdock-Minerva McGonagall

Blanche- Pomona Sprout

Coach Calhoun-Albus Dumbledore

Tom Chrisum-Neville Longbottom

At the bottom of the list it said highlighted for couples.

"OH MY GOSH" Hermione gasped "What?" Severus asked almost sounding concerned. She couldn't talk instead she had to force the cast list into Severus's hand. Severus is totally speechless but that quickly changes to anger. Albus knows about Severus's feelings for Hermione. Why would he want to humiliate me like that? Severus asked himself sadly inside his mind.


	4. Understandings

"_This has to be a sick twist of fate" _Hermione thought to herself "_SOMEONE REALLY HAS IT IN FOR ME!"_ She screamed in her head as she paces her class room instead of preparing herself for the upcoming classes tomorrow.

Suddenly there was a knock on her class door. "I thought I might find you here_" _Said a beautiful voice. "_OH MY GOSH!"_ She screamed in her head "C…cccome o…on i…i…in. Hermione stuttered. He chuckled and smiled a genuine smile at her. She smiled softly. No matter how hard either tried, they to fight their feelings they just couldn't. "So Severus did you need something In particular?" Hermione asked sheepishly "Well…" he said quietly blushing "I'm sorry to bother you, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry if the casting upset you. And I'd be fine with asking Albus to change it." "Oh" "If you don't mind my asking, did it bother you? She replied "Um well I don't really know the musical…so no I guess not. He replied. Hermione looked a little happier and that just made Severus smile. "Oh wow" Hermione thought. His smile made Hermione want to melt. She walks over toward him smiling, but tripped and fell… right into the arms of Severus Snape. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned "I… um… I'm fine." She said blushing but he didn't look convinced nor did he let go. "Hermione? Why did you look so upset today?"

She hesitated, "I'm sorry I'm prying." Severus said sadly. "No its fine, I just thought you might be upset… you know because Sandy and Danny are a couple." "Oh so you were upset… for fear of me being upset?" He asked raising an eyebrow causing Hermione to blush again. "Kinda." She said sheepishly realizing Severus still had not let go of her.

"So I take it we don't want to change the way of the play?" Severus asked. "I'm fine with it if you are. But we will have to kiss in this musical." She replied

"Ok"

It was a simple answer so to prove his point he slowly lowered his face to hers obviously giving her plenty of time to pull away but instead she leaned in and brushed her lips against his softly but lovingly.

She now did pull away from him… he expected to be smacked… hard. But he didn't feel any pain, no just a hand softly stroking his cheek and a tender simile on his Hermione "_My Hermione? Where did that come from_?" he asked himself.

He smiled as well and pulled her to him and into a loving embrace. "_MY Hermione… MY Sandy"_


	5. Scene 1

The next few weeks were hectic as was expected as school had just started. But it wasn't school that had the professors so stressed… no it was the musical. And to make matters worse they would be starting Grease practice today.

_(Curtains come up with Sandy and Danny kissing passionately)_

"_I'm goin' back to Australia; I might never see you again." Sandy (Hermione) said sadly_

_ "Don't, don't talk that way Sandy." Danny (Severus) replied sounding equally as sad._

_ "But it's true I've just had the best summer of my life and now I have to go away. It isn't fair."_

_ (Danny cups Sandy's chin and kisses her hard and passionately again.) _

"_Danny, don't spoil it."_

"_It's not spoiling it… it's only making it better."_

"_Danny, is this the end?"_

_(Chuckles) "Of course not, it's only the beginning."_

_(Curtin falls) _

"So what do you all think?" Albus asked happily. "I think it's weird seeing Snape kissing Hermione." Harry said under his breath to Ron. Albus chuckled and said "I heard that." "So" Sirius said. "It is true and you know it." I think it's cute. They both deserve happiness." Remus said quietly "WOULD YOU ALL QUICK TALKING ABOUT US LIKE WE AREN'T HERE DANMIT! Severus and Hermione said in unison.

A/N

R&R

IDEAS WELCOME


	6. More

_Later in the Staffroom_

"Well that was an awkward day." Severus said frowning. "Little bit" Hermione said softly. Their eyes locked together and they busted up laughing. "Well we certainly gave them a lot to talk 'bout." She said smiling at him. He laughed "for once we are in total agreement." He said with a smile. "Um well I guess I'll see you later." She said awkwardly and left the staffroom.

_Wow that was the best day of my life!_ Hermione thought practically screaming to herself. _He was so about to kiss me! Ugh then I made it all awkward! Go freaking figure! _Hermione was just letting her feet wonder until she realized where she was… she was at the black lake. Suddenly memories started flooding back…

_Flashback_

_Just days after the war_

She was sitting starring off into space across the lake when she heard someone coming. "Hey" was all the voice said.

"Yeah?" she answered

"Just hey"

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Are you ok, Severus?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"No, I mean no one is going to come after you now are they?"

"Maybe… but I can handle myself alone."

"What if you don't have to?"

"To what."

"Handle yourself by yourself."

"I do. No one here cares about me. Not since that old fool had me fight with Snake-face."

She mumbled something unintelligently

"What?"

"I do"

"Do what?"

"Care"

"Really?"

"Yeah." She said blushing

"Oh."

"Yeah"

He looked at her and for the first time in his life he smiled at Hermione Granger. She smiled back when he turned to her. He touched her face gently and lent down toward her… but stopped. He wasn't going to force himself onto her… but to his surprise she leaned up and stood on her tip toes and closed the small gap between them and kissed him. This was one of those soft kind kisses that still left one breathless.

_End of flashback_

"Hermione!" Harry hollered

"Yes Harry?"

"Um Severus asked me to bring you this, but you can't open it until dinner."

"Seriously?" Hermione asked with an upraised eyebrow

"Yea"

"Whatever"

"He was serious!"

"Ok I got it!"

"GOOD!"

She started to walk off, then turned back around. "Harry?"

"Yes Hermione?"

"Shut up!"

"Ha ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

She walked off with the envelope.


	7. WOW

_AT DINNER _

Hermione walked into the Great Hall smiling and took a seat next to Severus and Draco.

"Hey, Sev."

"Hey, Herms."

"ha ha very funny… you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Good that makes two of us."

"Sorry" she mumbled softly

"It's fine" He replied taking her hand under the table.

She, to her embarrassment giggled, and Draco shot her a funny but knowing look.

"Did you open my letter yet?"

"No, I just got to supper." "I do know how to listen when I feel it necessary."

"Ok good now if you want you can open it."

She opened it with a confused look on her face having no idea what it was or what it was about. Suddenly confetti shot out of the envelope into her hair and the Weasley twin's voices exploded out of the envelope **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"** "What?" Draco busted up laughing "Damn Granger, you've been so busy working yourself to death you forgot your own birthday. Just look around." And for the first time she noticed all the streamers and balloons and the big sparkly sign saying _Happy Birthday._

"Draco did you do this!"

"Hell no I don't have a death wish I'm into self-preservation remember?"

"Then who?"

"Look over there at your lover boy"

"Severus? You did this?"

"Not all alone no. I had help from Potter and Weasley."

A small smile spread across her face as she stood up and walked over to her two best friends in the world "Aw thanks guys." She said and bent down and kissed them both on the cheek.

"No problem Herms." They said in unison

She walked back over to her chair and smiled at Severus.

"What" he whispered "no kiss for me?"

"Sure" she said and pecked him on the lips in front of the entire student body.

"That's not what I meant." he said

"I know" was all the response he got.

"Ha ha"

"PARTY TIME!" Albus hollered


	8. Known eachother a While

_December 20_

"Hey" Hermione said gently kiss Severus on the lips as they meet in the Potion's classroom.

"Hey" he said in return

She wrapped her slim arms around Severus and buried her face in his chest and sighed contently. He in turn then wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his face into her hair.

Sev?

Yes Hermione

What do you want for Christmas Sev?

Hermione I don't want anything for Christmas, I have told you that countless times.

I know but I want to get you something.

Well you're the brightest witch of your age I have complete confidence you will think of something.

Oh? You do, do you?

He kissed her

Yes (KISS)

I (KISS)

Do (KISS)

She smiled

Thank (KISS)

You(KISS)

_December 25 6:30 am_

Merry Christmas Severus! Hermione said as soon as Severus had sat down for breakfast.

Merry Christmas Hermione, oh I have a surprise for you this evening at the feast.

Oh ok that's cool.

_Dinner time_

"Hermione?"

Yes Sev.

Well we have known each other for a while and we originally met here so this is where I decided to do this." He said getting down on one knee "Hermione my love, will you marry me?"

Gasp "Yes, Yes, Yes a thousand times, yes!"

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her lovingly (still at the feast by the way.)

(A/N) I NO I GOT OFF THE MUSICAL SO...

A month later they did the production of the musical grease and it went off with out a hitch well except a few students puking when Hermione and Severus first kissed

THE END


End file.
